1. Field of the Invention
A food and beverage snack tray comprising a beverage container receptacle and food receiving area having a grasping means formed thereon to hold the food and beverage snack tray in one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Service of food and beverage at informal gatherings such as cocktail parties, receptions and picnics is generally awkward. Normally a person holds a beverage container in one hand and a plate of food in the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,597 teaches a service tray for holding food and drink to be held in one hand. The tray bottom defines an arcuate gripping edge along a portion of the periphery thereof The edge is dimensioned to permit a user of the tray to grasp a beverage container between the thumb and index finger of one hand of the user. The user's remaining fingers support the underside surface of the tray bottom which enables the user to grip the tray. The tray also includes an upwardly extending C-shaped sidewall about the remaining portion of the tray bottom's periphery.
U.S. Re. 27,688 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,858) shows a service tray including a bottom having a substantially vertical peripheral wall formed about the periphery thereof. The wall at one end of the tray includes a pair of transversely spaced, oval openings for receiving the thumb and index finger of a user's hand so as to embrace a beverage container resting on the bottom adjacent the oval openings. The remainder of the tray bottom is configured to receives hors d'oeuvres and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,470 discloses a serving tray including a flat panel including a channel-shaped reinforcing rim. A raised well is provided at one corner of the tray with coaxial walls. The inner wall is stepped downwardly to form a plurality of vertically adjacent socket portions. The socket portions have side walls tapered relative to tapered cups wherein each socket portion is made successively smaller than the next adjacent socket portion to accommodate a smaller size of cup. The well walls and rim are provided with a downwardly divergent configuration enabling trays to be nested for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,860 teaches a service tray having a bottom with peripheral rim extending upwardly therefrom having a concave curve on one edge portion. An elliptical perforation is formed through the bottom having a molding disposed adjacent the perforation such that the thumb may be inserted upwardly through the perforation with the fingers contacting the under side tray.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Design No. 204,071; U.S. Design No. 210,614 and U.S. Design No. 270,324.